


A Red-Eyed Monster

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Jealousy isn't really Natasha's thing, but she's only human. When Bruce get's friendly with a mystery doctor she can't keep the emotion from getting the best of her.From the prompt: bruce/natasha prompt: personally i don't think natasha's the type to get jealous, but since i loved your jealous!bruce fic, i found myself really wanting to see some jealous!natasha, if it's not a problem. :) thank you!





	A Red-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my jealous!Bruce fic. Please enjoy :)

“Who’s that?” Natasha asked Clint as they sat in the tower’s main living room, relaxing after a sparring match.   
  
Clint followed Natasha’s line of sight to the bar where Bruce was sitting with a woman he didn’t recognize. They were talking over drinks and looked like they were having a good time.   
  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged, looking around for the tv remote.   
  
Natasha watched the pair with narrowed eyes. She watched to way Bruce smiled at the woman and felt her stomach turn. It had taken months for her to get through his vibranium thick exterior and form somewhat of a friendship and here he was having drinks with this mystery woman like it was it was the most natural thing in the world for him.   
  
“Nat, you okay?”   
  
“Yes, why?” She asked through clenched teeth.   
  
“I think you’re suffocating that pillow,” Clint pointed out.   
  
She looked down to see her hands clenching a throw pillow, the seams beginning to tear under her fingernails. She threw it aside and took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn’t like her to get this worked and she didn’t know where it was coming from.   
  
She tried to focus on the whatever Clint put on the tv, but found herself looking over at the pair at the bar every couple seconds.   
  
A loud laugh sounded from the bar and both Clint and Natasha looked over to see Bruce and his friend laughing. The woman had her hand on Bruce’s and he was smiling at her. At this point Natasha saw red and sprang up from the couch, ready to march over to the bar. Clint jumped up as well and pulled his friend into the kitchen, far away from the pair at the bar.   
  
“What is up with you, Nat?”   
  
“I don’t know,” she admitted putting a hand to her forehead and pacing away from her best friend. She had no idea what had gotten into her.   
  
“Wait are you jealous?” Clint asked, putting the pieces together. “Do you like Banner? Oh my gosh you like Banner?”   
  
“Way to be an adult,” Natasha said, glaring at the archer.   
  
“I think it’s a good thing. He’s a good guy.”   
  
“I know,” she said, casting a glance at the bar.   
  
“Everything alright out here?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen and noticed the former agents just standing and staring.   
  
“Yeah,” Clint told him. “Hey Cap, do you know who that is talking to Bruce?”   
  
Steve looked over at the bar, “That’s Dr. Logan. She’s helping Stark and Dr. Banner with a few projects. They just finished and I guess they decided to celebrate. She headed back to Vancouver tonight.”   
  
“Thanks Cap,” Clint said and Steve nodded before walking off. “Look, she’s leaving.” He pointed out and they saw Bruce leading the doctor to the elevator.   
  
“Now he’s coming over here.”   
  
“I can see that. Thank you, Clint,” Natasha rolled her eyes at his play by play, but sure enough Bruce was headed their way. He looked nervous, well more nervous than usual.   
  
“Hi,” he greeted the two of them. “Natasha, could I, uh, talk to you for a second.”   
  
“Sure,” she said and gave Clint a pointed look. He dutifully ducked out of the kitchen and flung himself on the couch in the living room. “What’s up?”   
  
“I was wondering if maybe you would want to have dinner with me sometime.”   
  
A smile crept onto Natasha’s face and she nodded. “I would love to.”   
  
“Great,” Bruce said with his own shy smile. “How’s tomorrow around 7?”   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
“It’s a date. I’ll see you then.”   
  
Natasha nodded and Bruce left for the elevator. Once he was out of sight she launched an apple from the bowl on the counter at Clint who had been grinning like an idiot and giving her a thumbs up during their entire conversation. It him in the head with a satisfying thunk.


End file.
